Zkáza Valyrie
by TeresaGreyjoy
Summary: Velmi zkrácená verze mého pojetí toho, co se stalo ve Valyrii. Povídka obsahuje čtyři POV kapitoly.


**PRINC**

Rowan si znuděně pohrával se svým pohárem vína. Hlavu měl podepřenou a čas od času vzhlédl a rychlým pohledem přelétl místnost. Seděl v čele dlouhého mahagonového stolu, do kterého byly vyřezány dračí hlavy a plameny ohně. V místnosti bylo šero a byla zde cítit sladká vůně kadidla. Na stěnách visely velkolepé tapisérie s vyobrazenými mapami celého světa a na podlaze se rozkládal tlustý vyšívaný koberec.

U stolu sedělo čtrnáct postav. Každá z nich na sobě měla skvostný oděv z barevného brokátu zdobeného perlami a barevnými sklíčky. Někteří z mužů měli na hlavách velké turbany, ze kterých jim čouhala dlouhá paví pera. Starší muži měli zakroucené kníry, které si většina z nich omotávala stříbrnými a zlatými drátky. Lidé v místnosti si očividně dávali záležet na tom, aby bylo vidět jejich bohatství a moc. Kolem stolu pobíhala spoře oděná pážata a roznášela víno, likéry, zákusky a ovoce. Na stole se rozkládala obrovská mapa Valyrijské državy, která byla zatížena pozlacenými svícny.

„Já říkám, že Ghiskarci se neodváží uzavřít cestu, dokud držíme jejich osady- tady a tady," ukázal otylým prstem jeden ze sedících. „Jsou to proradné krysy, ale z této osady pochází to málo, co mají." Pár dalších mužů souhlasně zabručelo.

Vysoký mladý muž na konci stolu vstal a obešel stůl k muži, který právě hovořil.

„A když ji zablokují, tak co? Valyrie je největší impérium, které bylo kdy vybudováno. Závisí snad náš obchod na jedné hloupé cestě?" zeptal se muž a založil si ruce. Muži kolem něj začali horečnatě přikyvovat.

„Keraon má pravdu- bude nám snad chybět kyselé Ghiskarské víno? Vždyť vína ze západu jsou stejně chutnější," řekl muž ve fialovém rouchu s vyšitým kentaurem na hrudi.

„Možná se ti to bude zdát k nevíře, ale vždy nejde jen o víno," prudce se postavil postarší muž s dlouhým vousem.

„Ne? A o co jde tobě? O vyhublé Ghiskarské děvky?" zašklebil se muž ve fialové.

„Beryon na rozdíl od tebe nemá dcery," zasmál se snědý mladík s tyrkysovým turbanem. Muž ve fialovém zrudl a uhodil pěstí do stolu.

„Nenechám se urážet nějakým sprostým Lowynem. Váš rod byl po staletí sotva honáky ovcí."

„Budiž. Alespoň honáci ovcí nešoustají vlastní dcery," odpověděl mladík v turbanu.

„Za tohle bychom tě měli nechat uhořet, ty zatracený bastarde!"

„Jak si mě to nazval?"

„A dost!" uhodil pěstí do stolu princ Rowan a všichni najednou ztichli a podívali se na něj.

„Pro dnešek už stačilo. Další setkání odkládám na pozítří. Děkuji, moji pánové," princ vstal ze židle a rychlým krokem odcházel z místnosti. Muži se neochotně zvedali z měkkých polštářů a následovali ho. Když byl princ již na konci impozantní mramorové chodby s pozlacenými sloupy, kdosi se dotkl jeho ramene.

„Milosti, prosím o prominutí," řekl zadýchaným hlasem muž, který se předtím pohádal s mladíkem v turbanu.

„Ano, lorde Qerlyne?" princ si zamnul spánky a v duchu ho proklel.

„Milosti, zajisté sis všimnul, jak se mnou ten mladý Lowyn hovořil. Nerad bych vnášel nějaké nešvary mezi Nejvyšší, ale-" Princ ho přerušil:

„To je přesně to, o co se snažíš. A teď mě omluv, mám neodkladné záležitosti k vyřízení." Princ se otočil na podpatku, takže nemohl vidět zamračenou tvář lorda Qerlyna.

Nad Valyrií jasně svítilo polední slunce a přes město pofukoval tichý vánek. Princ spěchal přes otevřenou chodbu svého paláce, aby si mohl sundat nepohodlné formální oblečení. Když za sebou zavřel dveře své komnaty, těžce si oddychl a rychle si nalil pohár vychlazeného vína. Poté se zakousl do zeleného jablka, které leželo na jeho nočním stolku, a zavolal služebnou, aby mu pomohla sundat těžké roucho.

Když se konečně převlékl do pohodlných hedvábných kalhot béžové barvy a oranžové vyšívané tuniky, posadil se na svůj rozměrný balkon a dal zavolat svoji sestru. _Nejdřív rada Nejvyšších, a teď tohle. Dnes bude nepříjemný den_, pomyslel si a nalil si další pohár.

Jeho sestra ho nechala čekat dlouho. Měl již snězený druhý předkrm, když teprve dorazila a s našpulenými rty se posadila naproti němu.

„Sestro."

Jeho sestra Lerra pohodila hlavou a zadívala se na město. Kolem hlavy měla zapletené copánky z pískově žlutých vlasů. Kolem krku jí visely těžké náhrdelníky s přívěsky ve tvaru květin a měla na sobě jednoduché černé šaty se zlatými výšivkami. Měla vysoké lícní kosti a úzké rty, v jednom kuse sevřené v tichém odporu.

„Už je čas, abys přestala držet smutek," řekl mírným hlasem a natáhl k ní ruku. Lerra se odtáhla a nahněvaně se na něj podívala.

„Tvoje truchlení se začíná pomalu měnit v zapšklost a, nerad to říkám, možná i zradu svého nejvyššího prince," zadíval se na ni a nabral si lžíci mléčné polévky.

„Zradu? Tak teď mi i vyhrožuješ?" nadzvedla obočí. _Výborně, stále se mnou mluví_, usmál se v duchu.

„Nikdo ti nevyhrožuje. Jenom si myslím, že je na čase, abys na něj zapomněla."

„Zapomněla? Byl to můj muž!"

„Ano, já vím. Ale teď už není."

„Kvůli tobě a tvé hloupé válce!"

„Není to moje válka. A co hlavně, smrt tvého manžela nebyla moje chyba! Sám se nabídl, že pojede vyjednávat s Tichým společenstvem. Jak jsem měl vědět, že jsou to zrádcovské děvky?"

„Jsi princ celé Državy. Ty bys prostě měl vědět," jeho sestra vyskočila na nohy a chvíli zírala na sluncem zalité město. „Stejně nechápu, jak se to vůbec přihodilo. Každá nevěstka by byla lepší vládkyní než ty."

„Za tyhle slova bych ti mohl nechat vyříznout jazyk."

„Tak pojď, udělej to! Stejně mi už na ničem nezáleží!" zakřičela Lerra a rozhodila rukama. _Ach sestro, ty máš talent pro drama. _Rowan si uvědomoval, že jeho sestře na jejím manželovi nikdy nezáleželo, tak nechápal, proč hraje toto divadlo. Byla to intrikánská potvora jako její matka, budiž jí země lehká, která obvykle dokázala člověka dostat tam, kde ho chtěla mít. Teď se zřejmě snažila vzbudit soucit._Nu, toho se jí ode mě nedostane_, pomyslel si princ.

„Posaď se," řekl klidným hlasem a pokynul jí k židli. Chvíli čekal, a když se sestra nehnula z místa a stále nepřítomně zírala na město, postavil se a opatrně přišel k ní. Chtěl jí položit ruku kolem ramen, ale pak si to rozmyslel.

„Vím, že je to pro tebe těžké, ale život musí jít dál. Jeden manžel zemřel, tak ti budeme muset najít nového..." Lerra se na něj nevěřícně otočila.

„Nového? To ho mám prostě nahradit?"

„Každý je nahraditelný," řekl s mírným úsměvem. V očích jeho sestry se cosi zablesklo.

„To je pravda," pronesla po chvíli.

„Takže souhlasíš s tím, že bych ti měl najít nového manžela?"

„Předpokládám, že už jsi to stejně udělal. Tak, kdo je ten nešťastník?" povzdychla si.

„Gaeron Targaryen."

„Ten stařec? Ty očekáváš, že si vezmu dědka nad hrobem?"

„Přemýšlej nad tím," řekl jí a posadil se zpět na svou židli. Viděl, že jeho sestře se div nezavařil mozek, jak urputně spřádala plány a zvažovala výhody. Po chvíli se nejistě otočila.

„Ne," řekla pouze a posadila se naproti němu.

„Ne? A smím se zeptat proč?" Krev mu vřela ve spáncích. _Já už jsem ji tomu proklatému Targaryenovi nabídl a on souhlasil._

„Chápu, že si myslíš, že jsem pouze po penězích lačnící husa. Jenže já jsem také po moci lačnící husa," řekla a napila se z jeho poháru.

„Targaryenové jsou jedni ze Čtrnácti. Gaeron má pouze potomky na Dračím kameni. Jestli by byl Pán milosrdný, stihli byste zplodit děti a potom... Nu, ty víš, jak to chodí."

„Targaryenové nejsou vládci Valyrie," řekla a pronikavě se na něj zadívala.

„Co tím naznačuješ?" zeptal se, i když už předem znal odpověď.

„Mellanye je teprve čtrnáctiletá panna. Sám víš, že by tě nereprezentovala tak jako já," pokrčila rameny a utrhla si kousek chleba.

„Možná je naší sestře teprve čtrnáct, ale je daleko vhodnější na to, aby byla manželkou prince."

„A co je na mě špatně?" usmála se.

„Sama to víš. A navíc, nevypadalo by dobře, kdybych si vzal vdovu."

„Ach, ty se staráš o to, jak by to vypadalo. To je snad poprvé, kdy se staráš o to, abys naši rodinu neuváděl v hanbu," odsekla Lerra.

„Vezmeš si Gaerona a tím jsme spolu skončili. Máš čtrnáct dní na to, aby ses vystěhovala z věže svého bývalého manžela."

„Ty mi nepřikazuješ." Princ se prudce natáhl přes stůl a uhodil ji do tváře. Na líci jí zůstala velká červená skvrna, kterou si začala třít bledou dlaní.

„Špatně, drahá sestro."

**KNĚZ**

Meryon byl zrovna v zahradách paláce s knihou v klíně, když k němu přispěchal poslíček se vzkazem od prince Rowana.

„Je to prý naléhavé," řekl chlapec a s úklonou odešel.

Meryon již měl svá nejlepší léta za sebou, ale stále měl bystrou mysl a užitečné vědomosti, díky kterým byl schopen sloužit již pěti princům. Princové Valyrie se vždy volili na pět let s tím, že mohli být zvoleni znovu, pokud se osvědčila jejich služba. O tom, kdo bude princem, rozhodovalo Čtrnáct Nejvyšších, společenstvo mužských zástupců z nejbohatších a nejmocnějších rodů Valyrie, kteří sídlili ve věžích nad městem. Každá z palácových věží byla provedena ve stylu daného rodu, s vytesanými znaky a barevnými ozdobami. Tělo paláce bylo vyvedeno z barevného mramoru s pozlacenými prvky. Kolem paláce rostly mohutné palmy a nádvoří zdobily kvetoucí oleandry.

Meryon spěchal mezi mramorovými fontánkami s obarvenou vodou do středu paláce, odkud vedly schody do věže vládce Valyrie, momentálně prince Rowana. Všude kolem pobíhaly služebné s tácy s jídlem, džbány s vodou a vínem, a velkými vějíři z pavích per. Ve Valyrijské državě bylo otroctví oficiálně zakázáno, ale Meryon věděl, že většina ze sloužících v paláci nemá o mnoho lepší podmínky, než by měl ten nejlevnější otrok. Většina z Nejvyšších byli arogantní hlupáci, kterým šlo pouze o to, udržet se co nejdéle u moci, a Meryon je více či méně všechny nesnášel. Ale jeho úlohou bylo sloužit, a tak dělal svou práci.

U schodů vedoucích do věže stáli dva strážní, odění do lehké měděné zbroje a rudého hedvábí značícího jejich vysoké postavení mezi vojáky. Když si všimli Meryona, pokývli mu a rozevřeli svá kopí. Meryon rychle chvátal do schodů, ale částečně mu bránilo dlouhé rudé kněžské roucho a částečně bolavá kolena. Než vyšel do poloviny schodů, ztrácel již dech. Než se dostal ke dveřím prince Rowan, byl již zadýchaný a srdce mu divoce bušilo.

„Jeho Milost tě již očekává," řekl strážný a otevřel mu dveře. Meryon opatrně vešel do místnosti, těžce oddechujíc. V komnatě bylo šero, tkané barevné závěsy byly zatažené. V rohu místnosti bylo zapáleno několik svící a Meryonovi chvíli trvalo, než si jeho oči přivykly tmě.

„Jsi tu rychle," ozval se bezvýrazný tichý hlas z rohu místnosti. Kněz přistoupil blíž.

„Posel řekl, že to bylo naléhavé," odpověděl.

„Řekl? Posaď se," princ mu přisunul křeslo k jeho. Meryon se posadil a nepohodlně se zavrtěl. Princ měl hlavu v dlaních a jeho dlouhé hnědé vlasy mu spadaly kolem úzkých ramen. Na stolku vedle něj stál prázdný džbán s vínem.

„Nesuď mě, měl jsem dlouhý den," řekl princ po chvíli.

„Milosti?"

„Vidím, jak zíráš na ten prázdný džbán. Přísahám, že nejsem opilec jako můj předchůdce."

„Ovšemže ne, Milosti," uklidnil ho kněz.

„Všechno se mi hroutí pod rukama, Meryone. Nevím, jak dlouho to ještě udržím," řekl princ zastřeným hlasem.

„Država si nikdy nevedla lépe, Milosti. Kromě drobných problémů je všechno v pořádku..." Princ ho přerušil:

„Zdají se být drobné, ale věř mi, že jsou hluboce zakořeněné. Všude kolem mě jsou nepřátelé, nemůžu se spolehnout na nikoho..."

„Na mě se spolehnout můžete, Milosti," kněz mu opatrně položil ruku na rameno.

„Já vím," vzhlédl k němu a hloupě se usmál. „To je, proč jsem tě dal zavolat."

„Očekávám vaše příkazy," odpověděl Meryon.

Princ si stoupnul, jako by ho neslyšel, a postavil se k oknu. Dvěma prsty udělal škvíru mezi zataženými závěsy a tmavou místnost prořízl paprsek zlatého světla.

„Síla Državy spočívá v dracích. Kdo je ovládá, ovládá říši. Ale nikdo neovládá všechny draky. Můžu být tedy princem celé Državy, ale nikdy nebudu jediným opravdovým vládcem. Jsem jenom loutka, záminka k tomu, aby ostatní mohli ožebračovat říši. Ty jsi chytrý muž, Meryone, jistě víš, proč jsem byl zvolen právě já," princ se k němu pomalu otočil. Kněz na sucho polknul.

„Protože... protože vás Čtrnáct vybralo..." začal koktat.

„Ano. A víš, proč mě vybralo? Protože náš rod je nejslabší. Ullyrionům patří jenom dva draci, přičemž některé rodiny mají až pět. Víš, co to znamená? Že ve skutečnosti já mám nejméně moci," princ se uchechtl a začal nervózně chodit po pokoji.

„Ale já už jsem unaven. Unaven z jejich intrik a zrad. Přišel čas, aby Država měla konečně jednoho vládce, opravdového vládce, a... Už jsem ti říkal, kde spočívá moc Valyrie?" otázal se.

Kněz přikývl. „V dracích, Milosti."

„To je správně," odvětil princ a zadíval se na něj. Meryon chvíli nechápal, ale když mu došlo, kam princ míří, otevřel ústa a slova mu uvízla v hrdle.

„Tvůj řád ovládá draky, ty ovládáš váš řád a já ovládám tebe. Je to tvoje svatá povinnost mi je poskytnout."

„Milosti, mým úkolem je nejen sloužit, ale i poskytovat rady," řekl konečně kněz, když našel správná slova.

„A jak zní tvá rada?" princ Rowan nadzvedl obočí.

„Nedělejte to, Milosti. Pán Světla nám dal toto všechno tak, jak to je. Není naším údělem to měnit."

Princ si odfrkl. „Ty jsi mě nepochopil. Já to nedělám kvůli sobě, já to dělám kvůli lidu."

„Milosti, prosím o prominutí, ale lid příliš nezajímá, kdo jim vládne. Chtějí nízké daně, dobrou úrodu a mír..."

„Mír! To je ono. Já jim chci poskytnout mír, rozumíš? Když bude jeden vládce, který bude vládnout dobře a spravedlivě, mír se udrží," řekl princ s pomlasknutím.

„Milosti, nemám právo odporovat vám, ale myslím si, že se mýlíte..."

„No, nezbývá nám, než to vyzkoušet, ne?" Princ se na něj zadíval a Meryon kromě hněvu a pozůstatků vína viděl v očích prince ještě něco. Něco, co ho vysoce znepokojilo.

**NOVIC**

„Ne, takto to ta kniha neříká. Znovu."

Alenovi z věčného mžourání do knih při slabém osvětlení už slzely oči. Směsice kouře ze svící a prachu ho štípala a nutila si oči protírat klouby prstů, čímž se pálení ještě zhoršilo. Čtecí sklo si dal blíže a k očím a zamžoural na zažloutlé stránky.

„Čtrnáct plamenů porodilo děti ohně a ty se usídlily v jejich hnízdě. Draci byli s posvátnými ohni spoutáni a dodnes neopustili jejich lůno. Jediný způsob, jak potomky ohně ovládat, je pomocí rohů utepaných Valyrijskými kováři a posvěcených Rudými kněžími. Rovněž existují rohy ovládající Čtrnáct plamenů. Pomocí ohně ze Čtrnácti plamenů valyrijští kněží provádí své rituály. Pokaždé, když někdo bude chtít ohnivé matce vzít jejich dítě, musí za to posloužit můj život..." Starý kněz ho přerušil.

„Položit svůj život," řekl se zakašláním.

„Položit svůj život," zopakoval novic a zamračil se. Čtecí sklo se mu zamlžilo, a tak ho otřel do rukávu svého béžového šatu.

„Jména Čtrnácti plamenů znějí: Tohrozo, Qelysson, Harvazan, Dracarys, Lenver..." Alen se odmlčel. Starý kněz seděl se spadenou hlavou ve svém křesle a tiše chrápal. Alen chvíli setrval na svém místě a poté se začal opatrně plížit z místnosti. Po špičkách se blížil ke dveřím, nervózní z toho, že kněze probudí praskání podlahy pod Alenovými chodidly. Kněz hlasitě zachrápal a chlapec si myslel, že je to jeho konec. Ale starý muž si pouze pomlasknul a pokračoval v hlubokém spánku. Alen se dostal z místnosti a tiše za sebou zavřel dveře, srdce mu divoce tlouklo. Rozhlédl se po chodbě, ale nebyl zde nikdo k vgidění. Vzápětí si uvědomil, že je čas večeře a většina noviců je pravděpodobně v jídelně. Vydal se tím směrem po dlouhé tmavé chodbě, celé z vytesávaného kamene. Na chodbě nebyla žádná okna, ale na stěnách plály zářící pochodně. Míjel malé studovny plné zaprášených knih, modlitební komůrky s hořícími ohni v koších a další svatyně zasvěcené R'hllorovi. Když se konečně dostal do blízkosti jídelny, chřípí se mu vyplnilo vůní pečeného králičího a čerstvého chleba. Byla to chudá krmě, ale pořád lepší, než co jídával jako malý chlapec.

Alen osiřel, když mu byly tři roky. Jeho rodiče byli zabiti princovými vojáky, ovšem Alen se nikdy nedozvěděl za co. Měl sestru, které bylo v té době jedenáct, a ta ho vzala do sirotčince, zatímco si sama chodila vydělávat na trh, kde čistila boty urozenějším obyvatelům Valyrie. Jednoho dne se sestra nevrátila a Alen o ní od té doby neslyšel. Když mu bylo čtrnáct, rozhodl se, že ho v životě nic nečeká a že by se mohl přidat k Rudým kněžím. Tak by měl alespoň o pravidelnou stravu a střechu nad hlavou postaráno. Přestože ho učení nebavilo, nebyl nikdy v životě šťastnější. Potkával spoustu dalších noviců, chlapců jeho věku, a s mnohými z nich navázal přátelství.

Když vešel do jídelny, rozhlížel se po nějaké známé tváři. V rohu místnosti seděl jeho přítel Yon, který právě dojídal poslední sousto chleba. Alen k němu vesele přišel s úsměvem na tváři.

„Zrdhnul jsem," zazubil se. „Co budeme dělat?"

„Nechceš se nejdřív najíst?" zeptal se mírně otylý Yon s plnou pusou.

„Nemám hlad," pokrčil rameny.

Yon se na chvíli zamyslel a potom vstal. „Dnes mají upalovat dva zajatce z Tichého společenstva. Nepůjdeme se podívat?"

„Jdeme!" zavelel Alen. Upalování nepřátel bylo ve Valyrii celkem obvyklé, ale stejně se většinou při té příležitosti sešla polovina města.

Chlapci vyšli z jídelny a plížili se po chodbě vedoucí k východu z budovy. Po cestě nikoho nepotkali, většina noviců byla v jídelně a kněží na ně buď dohlíželi, nebo měli své vlastní povinnosti. Alen očekával, že pár z nich bude rovněž na upalování, ale doufal, že se jejich dva obličeje v davu ztratí a nikdo je nepozná.

Byli zrovna v půli chodby, když uslyšeli zvuky ozývající se z hlavní svatyně. Byla to obrovská místnost, kam měla většina kněžích odepřený přístup a žádný z noviců se tam nesměl nikdy jít podívat. Ale Alen věděl, že v místnosti hoří posvátný oheň, z jehož síly čerpají kněží svou víru a je používán k podpalování obětí a podobným rituálům. Slyšel, že je to obrovský koš, ve kterém hoří oheň tak žhavý, že není radno se k němu příliš přibližovat, aby vám nevzplály šaty. Ve svatyni byly prý rovněž uloženy rohy, kterými se dali ovládat draci a sopky. Alena magie fascinovala a vždy toužil po tom, aby ty bájné rohy viděl. Jenomže dveře od svatyně byly vždy zamčené a perfektně strážené. Proto chlapce překvapilo, když viděli, že jsou dveře nyní doširoka otevřené a z místnosti se ozývají zvuky.

Alen opatrně vešel dovnitř, když na svém krku ucítil chladný dotyk oceli.

„Ani se nepohni, nebo to bude poslední věc, co uděláš," řekl muž držící mu dýku pod krkem. Alen opatrně přikývnul. Do místnosti vešel i jeho přítel Yon, který oněměl strachem, tudíž mu ani nebylo třeba říkat, aby se nehýbal.

Místnost nebyla tak velká, jak očekával. Dominoval jí obrovský plamen, který hořel přímo uprostřed a zahaloval místnost žárem. Zvláštní bylo, že z něj neunikal téměř žádný kouř, který by jinak místnost měl zaplňovat. Na stěnách visely rohy, o kterých Alen tolik snil. Nemohl spočítat, kolik jich tam bylo, ale každý vypadal jinak. Byly tam rohy černé jako uhel se zlatými rytinami, rohy v barvě porcelánu, rohy z mědi a stříbra, od nejmenších až po ty veliké, větší než malé dítě. Kdyby Alen neměl nůž na krku, byl by nejspíš fascinován jejich nádherou.

„Ty seš jeden z nich?" řekl mu hlas.

„A-ano, učím se n-na kněze," zakoktal Alen.

„Takže víš, jak s tím zacházet?" zeptal se muž.

„Ne, pane. Nikdy jsem tu nebyl."

„Cože?" muž mu přitiskl čepel těsněji ke krku.

„N-nemáme sem přístup. Pusťte mne, prosím," skoro zašeptal.

„Ne. Potřebuji tebe i toho imbecila, co se třese támhle v rohu," ukázal volnou rukou k Yonovi. Muž povolil stisk a zakašlal.

„Které z těch rohů ovládají sopky a které draky?" zeptal se příkrým hlasem.

„Já… já nevím, pane." Slzy se mu začaly hrnout do očí.

„A co ty, ty to víš?" otočil se i s Alenem směrem k Yonovi. Yon pouze zavrtěl hlavou.

„Zatraceně," zamumlal muž předtím, než s Alenem trhnul směrem k rohům a přitiskl mu nůž pod bradu prudčeji.

„Který z těch zatracených rohů ovládá draky Ullyrionů?!"

„Já nevím, pane. Jak se ten drak jmenuje?" odpověděl mu s úzkostí v hlase.

„Co já vím, Draconys nebo tak nějak," odsekl mu. Alenovi se v hlavě rozsvítilo. Vzpomínal si, jak četl o dynastii Ullyrionů a že jeden z jejich draků se skutečně jmenoval Draconys. Údajně to byla velká bestie s černými křídly a zlatými růžky, která chrlila oheň v barvě zlata.

„Nemám sklo," zamumlal Alen.

„Cože?!" přiostřil hlas.

„Moje čtecí sklo. Bez něj nic nepřečtu," řekl se zoufalstvím v hlase.

„Nemám čas na tvoje nesmysly- který z těch zatracených rohů to je?" zakřičel na něj. Alen nechápal, proč si muž nemůže přečíst název rohu sám- jména byla vždy zavěšena pod rohy, vyryta úhledným písmem. Tohle Alen viděl, přestože samotná písmena byla rozmazaná a mohl pouze odhadovat, co říkají. Frustrovaně vzdychl.

„Já nevím! Asi tam ten velký černý v rohu."

„Ty, nestůj tam tak a podej mi ho," zakřičel na Yona. Ten se po chvíli vzpamatoval a rozešel se směrem k němu.

„Co se to tady děje?" ozval se hlas od dveří. Muž, co Alena držel, se otočil a povolil sevření. Poté se všechno seběhlo tak rychle.

Nejvyšší kněz stojící u dveří se vrhl k jednomu rohu na okraji místnosti a hodil ho do posvátného ohně. Yon bral roh ze stěny, který mu vzápětí vypadl z rukou, jak do něj Alen strčil. Kněz pokračoval v házení rohů do ohně, když muž v kápi chytnul Yona pod krkem a zařval přes celou místnost:

„Zatrub na něj! Hned!"

Yonovi se po tvářích hrnuly slzy, jak pomalu zvedal roh k ústům a z plných plic na něj zatroubil.

„Ne!" podařilo se Alenovi pouze vyhrknout, když viděl, jak se jeho přítel kácí k zemi se zrudlým obličejem. Země pod nohama se mu zachvěla. Upadl a roucho mu chytlo od žáru s posvátného ohně. Viděl, jak muž chytá kněze pod krkem a vhazuje ho do plamenů, přičemž do ohně padají rohy, které měl starý muž v rukou. Ze stěn začaly padat zbývající rohy a Alen viděl, jak se zvětšuje plamen uprostřed místnosti. Na svých nohou cítil horké polibky plamene a poslední věc, kterou kdy viděl, byla tvář muže, který mu přiložil nůž ke krku.

„Vy jste měl být mrtvý…" stihnul ještě zamumlat.

**ŽEBRÁK**

Vešel do putyky a rozhlédl se po místnosti zahalené kouřem. U stolů seděly skupiny námořníků, žebráků, anebo obyčejných opilců. Ve vzduchu byl cítit silný pach alkoholu, zvratků a potu. Některým mužům na klínech seděly nepříliš hezké nevěstky, které se daly koupit všude v ulicích Spodní Valyrie.

Tato část města byla tou nejchudší a nejvíce zapáchající čtvrtí v celé Državě a bydlely zde ty nejpochybnější existence- zloději, vrazi, nevěstky a žoldáci. Skrývali se zde uprchlíci před zákonem a nebylo bezpečné se zde procházet za denního světla, natožpak v noci. Městem protékala řeka, která se v této čtvrti měnila v zapáchající stoku plnou odpadků a mrtvých těl, která se občas vyplavila na břeh a hnila zde, dokud je nějaký zatoulaný pes nesežral. Nad rozpadlými domy, nevěstinci a krčmami se tyčil kopec, na kterém stál majestátní palác vládců Državy se čtrnácti nádhernými vysokými věžemi. Ten nejčistší mramor, pozlacené detaily a masivní fontány ostře kontrastovaly s blátem a hlínou Spodní Valyrie, kde její obyvatelé zvedali své zablešené hlavy k modré obloze a věžím krásnějším než nebe samo.

Zakřupalo mu v kolenech, jak si sedal na tvrdou dřevěnou lavici. Měl na sobě volné roucho, které kdysi možná mělo tmavě modrou barvu, ale pot, špína a moč jej této vlastnosti zbavily. Dlouhé slámově žluté vlasy mu padaly do zelených očí a na bradě měl dlouhý vous protkaný šedými prameny. Zdvihnul vrásčitou ruku s dlouhými nehty k hostinskému, objednávajíce si jeho každodenní korbel piva. Hostinský před něj postavil velký roh nevalně vypadajícího moku v barvě čerstvého bláta a on se z něj hltavě napil, až si potřísnil vous.

V rohu místnosti seděli u kulatého stolu námořníci, kteří přilákali jeho pozornost, až když začali zvedat hlasy a bušit pěstmi do stolu. Odhadoval, že polovina z nich byla z Ghisu a polovina v jihu Državy, protože, přestože mluvili Valryjsky, rozeznával jejich přízvuky. On mluvil pouze dialektem Spodní Valyrie, ale po letech strávených v jejích ulicích se naučil rozeznávat lidi podle toho, jak zněly jejich hlasy. Ghiskarci měli tvrdý, nelibě znějící přízvuk, který urozeným lidem trhal uši, kdežto lidé z jihu državy mluvili nesrozumitelně rychle, jakoby spojovali slova do sebe.

Námořníci hráli karty a pili jeden korbel piva za druhým, a většina z nich byla opilých tak, že si nemohli vzpomenout na svoje jméno. Nastražil uši, aby slyšel, co je předmětem jejich hádky.

„Lví královna má vždycky větší hodnotu než Jelení král!" zařval jeden z mužů a uhodil tlustou pěstí do stolu.

„Ne, když ten dotyčný nemá žádného jiného Lva v rukou," opáčil Ghiskarec v černé tunice.

„Ale vždyť ty jsi taky nepotřeboval žádného jiného Draka, aby tvoje Královna porazila Harpyji!" zavřískal další z Ghiskarců.

„Dračí královna má tu schopnost!" odsekl muž.

„To není pravda! To by ji dělalo nejsilnější kartou, a všichni víme, že tou Ohnivý král! Ale i ten potřebuje Ohnivou královnu, aby porazil ostatní karty!" zakřičel muž a prudce vstal.

„Ohnivý král není nejsilnější! Zimní ďábel je silnější kartou," postavil se druhý muž a naklonil se k muži, aby ho mohl vzít pod krkem.

„Nevím, jak to hrajete vy imbecilové v Ghisu, ale tady se to hraje takhle," řekl muž z Valyrie a odtrhl jednoho muže od druhého.

„Co si o sobě myslíš, ty Valyrijský bastarde? Že můžeš podvádět?!" zakřičel další muž a uhodil korbelem do stolu.

Všichni ostatní v místnosti strnuli a sledovali spor u stolu námořníků. Cítili, že atmosféra v putyce začíná houstnout a všichni se těšili na pořádnou rvačku. Z ulice se ozývaly polekané hlasy a výkřiky žen, ale nikdo jim nevěnoval pozornost, protože jeden z Ghiskarců právě chytil jiného muže pod krkem.

„Tak my že podvádíme?" zařval a uhodil ho pěstí do nosu, až se muž svalil na stůl, vylil veškeré nápoje a z nosu se mu vyhrnula krev. To už ale další muž hodil korbel piva po jiném námořníkovi, a ten mrštně vyskočil a srazil ho na zem, aby mu mohl rozbít čelist o podlahu. Žebrák si všimnul, jak majitel hostince odešel dozadu, mumlajíce si cosi o zasraných Ghiskarcích. Vrátil se pergamenem a brkem, aby si mohl zapsat škody, které námořníci napáchali.

V tom kdosi vtrhnul do hospody a z plných plic zařval:

„Pojďte se podívat! Ven!" Všichni se začali zvedat ze svých židlí, znepokojení jeho vystrašeným pohledem. Muži se přestali prát a vyběhli ven na ulici, kde se srocovaly davy ječících lidí a plakajících dětí. Žebrák se odšoural k prahu hostince.

Po ulicích pobíhali muži, ženy a děti, všichni vyděšemí, padající a šlapající po sobě ve zmatku. Nejdříve netušil, co ten povyk způsobilo. Pak se podíval na nebe a překvapením málem upadl.

Když vcházel do putyky, byl jasný večer, na nebi ani mráček a slunce pomalu zapadalo za obzor. Nyní bylo nebe černé a dolů padaly tmavé kusy něčeho, co nemohl v tu chvíli identifikovat. Ucítil zápach kouře a na jeho nemyté pokožce ho začaly pálit malé jiskřičky. Země pod jeho nohami se otřásla. Rychle se chytil stěny, tulíce se k ní jako k milence. Otřesy neustávaly, ale stávali se silnějšími a lidé začali padat a polorozpadlé domy se začaly hroutit jako domečky z karet.

A pak to uviděl. Přes město se valila ohnivá tekutina, ze které stoupal černý kouř. Jak se blížila k němu, začínal cítit její žár a teplo, které vydávala, ale přesto se otřásl.

Lidé utíkali, ženy křičely, domy okolo něj se bortily, vzduch se stával nedýchatelným. Dal by se také na útěk, ale byl příliš vyděšený, než aby mohl udělat krok. Jen tam stál, tisknul se ke zdi, a čekal, až si smrtící oheň přijde i pro něj.


End file.
